From Cali to Chicago
by gaga4gokey
Summary: Casey was a cop from California, haunted by something from her past, she moves to Chicago and meets the perfect partner in ALex Donovan. the perfect partner and possibly so much more
1. Chapter 1

What is happening to me?

Where am I?

Yesterday, I was investigating a normal case, a homicide, next I woke up in black.

Who am I?

These were the first three questions that aroused me when I woke up. But that was just it, where had I waken up? I wasn't in my home, not at my mother's, or father's, or was I? All I can seem to remember was the victim lying on the pavement where her attacker had left her, her final casting call. She was so young, that was the last thing I remember thinking, then black. Never a sound, a move from anyone, I was gone floating in the air, and now I'm here.

How am I going to get out of here? I reached in for my cell phone, I knew I wouldn't be without it, now where is that thing, did I bring it with me? Wait there it is, ok now that I had my phone; I need to find out where I am so I can call the office. Being a detective someone had to have noticed I was missing, maybe they didn't. I hoped they did; please let someone notice that I was gone. I picked up the phone, great, this perp took my battery. I'll give it to them they knew who I was and what measures to take so people wouldn't know that I was missing. What if I ended up like all my unsolved murder cases? All those people that had come to me for help and I couldn't help them because I couldn't solve the case. I hated the big cases like that, my specialty was missing and exploited children, I did it all but the children cases where always so much more critical. A death was a death, but some sicko that would kill a kid just got to me. I wanted to get them all. If only someone would come and get me out of here so I can get back to my 17 year old case (the young girl).

As if someone heard me, the light in the end of the hall flicked on. I listened, trying to think if I wanted to call out to this person, or remain silent. Before my mind was made up the light flicked off.

"Hello? My judgment got the better of me. Nothing, absolutely nothing, but darkness, just darkness. then the light flicked on. They heard me! Oh thank goodness I was getting out of here! The footsteps grew faster and faster with the anticipated approach of this person.

"I'm in here, please get me out of here!" Now that the light was on, I could recognize where I was, I knew this place, I came here all the time, the light shined on my "capturer" and I recognized him, it, it, it was my boss. He had a key in his hand and I was looked in a jail cell in the precinct that I worked in. I screamed as the face of my boss turned into someone that I didn't know, as they pulled out a gun and shot.

I woke up in a cold sweat before the bullet hit my chest. My hands were clammy and I was drooling on my keyboard. It was just a dream. Thanks goodness. Then I saw why I had fallen asleep. It was 3:30 in the morning, and the recent case of Amberlynn Haskings, the 17 year old actress who had been abducted and killed two mornings before, opened on my desk. I must have falling asleep on the file earlier when I got back from the scene.


	2. Chapter 2

This case was so puzzling to me, this girl, so young and so talented, wanted nothing more than to move to California and become and actress. Her family objected to this a lot and if I was in this position I would've said no. She was the perfect target for a predator, tall, thin, gorgeous, blonde, and her skin was kissed by the sun, she would fit right in with native Californians like myself. This case was one of the toughest things as I cop I could relate to. Minutes turned to hours and hours turned to days, weeks and even months. There was nothing that I could find out on this case. We interviewed many suspects including the vics dad, nothing on him or any of the other suspects turned up. I was going to have to mark this one as unsolved, that dream must have been me giving up and going through what Amberlynn had gone through in her last days, she had been taking, she had a blackout and she had woken up in a place that she had no idea where she was. Just like my dream. I got shot in my dream; she got shot in real life. If this case went unsolved, it would've been the fifth one me and my team hadn't been able to solve. I needed to solve this one and I was going to.

By the end of the fifth month, new cases had come and gone and had been solved. I never gave up on Amberlynn Haskings. She stayed fresh in my mind always.

It was the winter and the middle of December, when my phone rang. It looked like a summer day, and sure did feel like it so I was outside in some shorts and a tee shirt. It was my partner, Laura Chamberlin. She finally had a lead on my case.

"Casey, I know who did it. And it was so obvious also, I ran the ballistics again. I didn't think about doing this test the first time, and they should fire me for it. But I ran a test that detects certain metals in bullets to certain metals in the guns I guess it's something like a serial number check, and if they match with each other, then that bullet came from that gun. I know it sounds fake but it's relatively new, but I think we got a killer."

Truthfully I didn't care if Laura's test was real or not, but if it meant finding Amberlynn's killer, I would trust it.

"Ok, I'll come and you tell me what you know, give me at least 30 minutes I've got to change."

I threw on my jeans and my blouse from earlier. It was my day off; I didn't feel the need to impress anyone. I got into my Volkswagen Passat, and drove to the precinct. California wasn't so busy in the afternoon.

Upon my arrival, Laura jubilantly walked from her lab and proceeded to tell me all about the metal match test that she had used to prove Amberlynn's killer. Truthfully, now that that monster was in my custody, I didn't much care for the metal match test. I walked to the captain's office and there was a female lawyer as to what I could tell sitting in the chair across from the captain himself. It seemed they were in a very heated argument. This was the lawyer for her killer and she was going to lose.

After that incident I walked into the interrogation room, to see a very familiar face. It was my ex-partner Riley Clemens. He had a fall from grace on a drug offence a couple of months before. This was a huge shock. I thought that maybe they would be reinstating him.

"Riley, what are you doing back?"

"Murder Charge." He said plainly.

"What, that's impossible."

"Nope, and you know what?", he glared at me with a quizzical look on his face. " I did it I have absolutely no regrets, that Abby chick made me so mad."

I looked at him, and was absolutely shocked, my partner, killed this girl.

"Her name was AMBERLYNN, NOT Abby. And do you know what?"

He smiled at me, "What?"

He was mocking me now and that really made me angry.

"I don't have any regrets with locking you up for the rest of your life." I walked out, he was going to prison. That was it Amberlynn's case was over, I smiled as I walked to the file cabinet that read UNSOLVED and pulled her file out, placed a sticker over the unsolved one, and wrote in big black letters CASE CLOSED. Now her family could get there answers. I had to talk to the Captain, I had a decision I hated to make.


	3. Chapter 3

"Captain, we got our guy."

"Excellent work Detective Ryan"

"Thank you but, I have a favor to ask you."

"Casey what's wrong."

"I would like to transfer, somewhere far away, her killer, Amberlynn's, was Riley, sir. I don't ask much of you but please, allow me to find a new opening and take it immediately."

"Are you sure of this? Because I can get right on this."

"Yes, I am."

"OK then, clean out your things, there's an opening for you in Chicago. I have a friend there, her name is Grace, and she will take care of you."

"Thank you sir, take care, and will you promote Laura, without her this case wouldn't have been closed, she came up with a new kind of test and it works."

"I'll do my best."

I thanked him one more time and walked out to collect my stuff. Laura caught me and I explained to her what was going on and that I was leaving. She was sad of course but she supported my choice just like a best friend should.

I grabbed my coat, waved to all my friends in California one last time, and then left for ever. I had some packing to do.

THE NEXT DAY

At 7:00 that morning I was packing everything I could find, put them in my car and a u-haul trailer and hit the high road heading toward Illinois. The drive went by fairly quick, there was hardly any traffic and then if there was there were so many detours I could've gotten around it easily.

My connection, Grace had found me a temporary home beside a very large house, it was smaller than that house but mine would defiantly do the trick. I was moved in within hours. I didn't really like to procrastinate and I had planned to go and check out my new job that next day anyways.

I had barely sat down when my door bell rang. I pulled on a pair of pants, and a tee shirt, since I had been in so I wouldn't look like a terrible mess when I opened the door. I was surprised to see a fairly rounded man by the name of Walter Bailey, he was very nice.

"Hi" he smiled after I offered him into the house and let him have something to drink. "I'm Walter, and I'm a phone company worker."

"Hello, I'm Casey Ryan, and I'm a Detective, I just moved here from California, and found out that my ex-partner killed a girl, I couldn't handle it so I got transferred. I'm working for a Grace, I believe is here name. I haven't really met her yet."

"Yea, I know her, she works real close with the program I help out with."

"Oh so you're a cop on the side?"

"Nope I'm just the friendly Phone Guy. But the program I work for is headed by an ex cop, Alex Donovan, he quit being a cop after his daughter Lucy got kidnapped. That search made him go crazy, it engulfed him, our network is called The Forgotten, I think he founded it to help him cope with Lucy's dissaperance. We help identify John and Jane Does. Detective Russell works with us when it comes to nabbing the baddies." He smiled.

He seemed like a nice person and this forgotten network seemed like something I could get into.

"Well that sounds like a great thing, so is this position I'm getting with Russell, was that Mr. Donovan's?"

"It might be, I wish I knew, I'm late though, I'm real sorry, we are having this meeting, we meet when we find out new cases, you could come if you liked. Having an actual cop on the team might save Detective Russell some sanity."

"Thanks for the invite, maybe some other time, but I'm real tired from my trip, so I'll have to take a rain check , but next time, I'll be there." I smiled with all teeth showing, a very heartwarming smile I thought, he must've to, because he said thanks for the hospitality and then went on his merry little way, beside my house, where I'm guessing where The Forgotten team met up with each other.

It was a cute little scene, Walter in his blue onesie and a very pretty dark haired girl, a taller red haired girl, a shaggy head boy all watching a Jeep Cherokee pull up. I heard everyone say hey at the same time, after the driver got out, this must be Alex, the ex-cop; he certainly looked like a cop. He had a very intense looking face, but at the same time very welcoming and sweet looking, he looked like an over worked father. Which in terms with Walter, he was. Searching for your child takes time and effort. The event that was playing out in front of me was like the kids returning home from college with the parents and uncle. It was a family like scenario. All hugs and occasional pats on the back, and then it was down to business. The happy family scene was gone when who I was guessing was Alex, told everyone, that they had a case to solve and with a folder in his hand lead the way into the house. Walter saw me staring and uttered a hey, and a wave. Then they were all gone.

The next morning, I got up just like every day, but this time to early, the time change here was going to have to be gotten used to. After my shower, and breakfast, which in California I never had time for; I got into my car and typed in the address to the Chicago police station into my Garmin. I drove for the estimated amount of time and sure enough, I arrived at the station, and got out of my car and walked into it with the other cops that entered as routinely as I could have. Bumping into almost everyone, I could've told you who was who by the short time that it took me to walk up to meet Grace. She was tall and very pretty. She didn't match the ideal look of a cop. She smiled when she saw me bouncing around the corner taking in all the sounds and sights of my next employment site.

"Casey?" Casey Ryan?"

"Yes, ma'mm that's me. Are you Detective Russell?"

"Yes I am and I'm not old enough to be a ma'mm yet." She laughed.

She showed me around the place and got me introduced. She showed me the files and all the cases that were being worked on. She asked me loads of questions and I answered them as best I could. I think I could handle the whole thing here; it was much easier than in California. Much more calm, and much more collective. I can handle this, along as I don't get involved with anyone to much, I can have friends but no partners. None, I wouldn't go down that road again.

"Well that's about it. I think I have shown you everything I needed to. Think you would be able to come in tomorrow? I think that would be a great starting day."

"Of course, I can. I miss work already, putting away scum bags that do terrible things."

"Yes that's always a good thing. People these days, it's always something going on. So do you have any specific tasks you prefer to do?"

"I like to work children cases."

"Well, then you will love it here. Alex, my good friend and ex-partner, his daughter was kidnapped a few years ago. Walter said that he told you some things. We are all real close. I think if you want to join The Forgotten network, they will include you with open arms."

"You know I'm thinking about it. Thanks for telling me more about it. It's not much more than I haven't heard, but I believe they seem like a nice group of people."

"Of course. Ok well get out of here, I will see you tomorrow. Ok? And one more thing."

"Yes Detective Russell?"

"Call me Grace."

I nodded and walked out to go into my car.


	4. Chapter 4

I got home, to see a familiar sight, Walter and his friends were arriving at the house next door. This time there was one less person. The tall red-haired one. She was sitting on my porch.

"Hello, I'm Lindsey Drake. I'm a science teacher and a Forgotten member." She grinned at the combo of occupations.

"Hi, Casey, Casey Ryan. I'm the newest Detective on Grace's force."

"Oh Walter told us all about you. I'm here for a better reason than to just be introducing myself. I would like and Walter would like, for you to join our team."

"I would love to but I need to get settled down more. I would love to come and just check it out maybe once or twice. I know Grace said something about it too. I'm thinking about doing it and if you get any child cases, let me know."

"Is that your specialty or something?"

"Well actually yes it is. I like getting justice for everyone but children its different. They are so young you know."

"I do. And I will. Oh there's Alex, guess I have to go, so I'll see you around?"

"Of course."

Then she went back to her home. She turned around and waved just like Walter did before, and then she disappeared with the tired looking Alex behind her. I walked into my house pulled the door, locked it and went to bed. I had a long day tomorrow.

The next day, I woke up at about the same time as the first. I ate, showered and then jumped into my car and drove to my office. Traffic again wasn't a problem.

I walked into the door and everyone almost knew my name. It was wonderful, no one knew my name back at the California precinct, all except my team and my boss. I loved this new office setting. Grace saw me and walked over to see me.

"Good Morning. Nice to see you this early."

"I think I got my times all mixed up, I'm getting up to early and having too much energy." I laughed right back at her.

"Well maybe your energy will be great for my friend, he's a little groggy this morning. Hold on I'll go get him, I think you would like to meet him."

She went around the corner and I heard talking, then Grace reappeared with the tired looking man from Lindsey's house. It was Alex Donovan.

He was kind of short, but very nice to look at. He had the face a mother would love and a girl would want to love. His hair was combed back and over to the sides, I'm sure its kind of long if he let it hang down, but it was dark and very attractive on him. His five o'clock shadow looked more like 4:30 but very flattering on his fine face. His jaw was very defined, all in all he looked like a cop. But he wasn't one he was an ex cop. That's a shame because I could've lived with him as my partner.

He must have seen me staring, because after a while he stretched out his hand and said, "Hi, Alex Donovan, I'm the leader of a program called…"

"The Forgotten, yes, I've heard so much about it. I'm very interested in it. But like I told Grace, Lindsey and Walter, I would really like to get settled in first."

"Oh so people have talked to you?"

"Yes, Mr. Donovan, they have."

"Alex, please."

"Alex, I'm Casey Ryan. I hope one day we will be able to work with each other, please keep me posted on anything that I can help you with."

He smiled and said "Of course Casey but you know we're actually pretty good at this. We'd be even better with your help."

"Well thanks, I think that I will take you up on that offer, forget settling, I'm in. just let me know when I need to be there."

"Grace do you mind if I take her, she needs to meet Tyler and Candace. Walter and Lindsey will be very happy to see her again. I think maybe we can get to know each other a little bit more. If that's alright?"

"Of course Alex, just get out. You're always in the way."

He stepped aside and asked me to follow him to his car. He walked so flawlessly. He was so intimidating, yet so graceful, and beautiful to watch at the same time. FLAWLESS. He walked beside my car and muttered something about it being parked to close and how he would love to see who was driving it. When I hit the unlock button on my key chain he looked a little surprised.

"What? I'm from Cali. It was a gift from my dad."

"I didn't say anything." He laughed. "Hey do you mind if we take yours? It's just I'm a little low on gas, and I don't know when I'll be able to get some."

"Sure, but if you just wanted to ride in my sweet Cali car all you had to do was say so." He grinned back at me. Wow he had a nice smile. That's all I needed was this Alex guy to come and rain on my parade.

"Do you want me to drive? I don't think you know where to go."

"If you want to but I think I know where I'm going, but if it's not to much to ask can I run by my house real quick?"

"Sure. Go ahead, I'm not in a hurry. But I still think you should let me drive."

"Thanks but no thanks, I'm good, it'll be fine, don't you trust me."  
"Yea I trust you." He smiled.

We drove until I found Lindsey's house.

"Aren't you going to your house?"

" Yea I am but I thought I would drop you off."

"What do you mean, you'll get lost."

"No my house is right there." I pointed to my little house beside Lindsey's.

"Well then I guess that means you do know your way around. Come on let's go and meet the gang. Wait are you going to your house or what?"

"No I was just messing with ya. Come on."


	5. Chapter 5

Alex stepped out of the car and opened my door for me.

"Well that was unexpected. But thanks."

"Well Greta tried to teach me to be human and polite."

"Greta?"

"Alex's ex-wife, they separated after Lucy." It was Walter.

"Thanks Walter." He didn't seem all that upset.

"Oh Alex, I'm so sorry, about your wife and your daughter, hey I know you don't know me that well, but I'm a kid cop, that's what they called me back home, I deal with missing children a lot. If you ever want some help just let me know."

"Thank you, I will do that. Now let's get in here so you can meet Tyler and Candace."

"Ok let's do this." We walked into Lindsey's oversized house. Once you walked in, the charming home of a science teacher became the hustle and bustle of a cop station. But it was so much more. This was The Forgotten. The oversized corkboard behind the kitchen table and files spread all along the long wooden table told me that.

Lindsey was in the kitchen with Walter who very happily called out my name.

"Casey? Oh my gosh it's you. I thought you were going to get settled first?"

"I was, but your friend Alex convinced me otherwise." I smiled and looked over my shoulder. There he was looking at a very pretty young girl with long dark hair, Candace. She looked over at me when Alex pointed me out. Alex and her both came over to me.

"Casey this is Candace, Candace, Casey." Alex looked from her to me and me to her.

We shook hands and she flashed me a smile.

"Hello, it's very nice to meet you."

"Same to you." I tried to match her beaming smile.

Alex noticed that we were introduced and that I was taking quite a warming to the other members of the team. But I hadn't meet Tyler yet.

Then as by fate would have it, I heard a cool voice from behind me, Alex's, telling someone hello and that he wanted him to meet someone. I turned to see the floppy haired boy from the last event that all of them had been together on, Tyler.

"Tyler, this is Casey, she's Russell's new Detective and she might be a future Forgotten member."

"Hi, I'm Tyler. I guess you can call me the artist; I create the faces for the ones who we don't know what they look like. I love my work and Alex says it works, but I think he's being bias."

It was amazing how all these people got along and talked to me, they welcomed me into their family and I wasn't really a part of it yet.

As soon as everyone was done with the introductions, Alex took his place at the front with the corkboard; he pulled out a case file and some tacks and began putting a picture on it. It was a girl about my size and height with deep brown hair at least that's what I could make her out to be. She was laying in a creek bank, it looked like she had been there for awhile.

"Ok this is our newest Jane Doe. Found in a creek bed, therefore she's creek bed Jane. We need to find out who she is, and what her story was."

It was like I could almost hear her story in my head.

-Jane's POV-

Today was supposed to be a great day; I got up and got ready for work just like normal. Jumping in my car to beat the morning rush was the main goal of my life. I had a job, a boyfriend and friends, lots of friends. The life of a waitress at a coffee shop couldn't get any better. My life was going wonderful just like I had always wanted it to. I was finally becoming the person I wanted and needed to be.

Alex's voice snapped me back into reality. He was asking me something.

"Casey, do you think you could help us with this case?"

"Huh? Oh yes, of course, I would love to. Thank you Alex."

I couldn't help think that I had seen this girl before. She looked so familiar but that didn't matter, I had to find out who she was. I was now a Forgotten member.

The next day after the conclusion of the meeting, I had driven my car in for the first day at work. I had a case to get working on.

Detective Russell meet me at her desk with the latest information on creek bed Jane. To my surprise and happiness, I saw Alex standing beside her.

"Good morning Grace, Alex"

"Good morning Casey." Grace smiled as she headed back to her office.

"Hey, we got some information and we needed to keep all of our members up to date." Alex replied.

We talked for a while, and then Tyler came through the door followed closely behind by Candace.

"Tyler, do you have any leads yet?" I asked.

"No I need to have some extra time; I was just coming to talk to Alex. This one is going to be tough since her face has been too distorted to see all her features."

"Tyler, you're and artist right?" Alex asked him calmly

"Yea."

"Then Prove it.. Go in there and draw her, paint her, sculpt her, I don't care just get me a face. You can do this. Candace go with him. Be his muse. Just have it with you at the end if you can."

"OK Alex see you in a few." They both left.

I looked over at Alex and thought about what he was saying.

Tyler must be drawing her face, to find out who she was to give her a name.

"Hey you coming or what?" Alex's voice again brought me back.

"You bet I am, let me check in with Grace and I'll be right out." I smiled and practically ran to the Detective's office.


	6. Chapter 6

"Grace? I'm going with Alex, but I figured I would check in with you first."

She looked up from her file and smiled.

"Of course, but you didn't have to check with me, all you have to do is 'punch in', and then go, you already getting into the routine of things aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm trying; Alex is a hard one to keep up with."

"Imagine him with you all the time. I loved having him as a partner but, sometimes, towards the end, I thought he was smothering me with Lucy's case."

"Well I'm sure he wasn't so unbearable. But I do believe he's in either his car or mine, since he knows what it is. So I better get out of here."

After my check in with Russell, I met Alex waiting in the lobby. He was talking to someone on the phone. I walked beside him as he finished his conversation.

"Sorry, that was Tyler; he's done with the sketch."

"That fast, oh my he's good."

"Yea, but we have to go and pick it up. that's always the first thing we do. Try to get leads."

"Alex I am a cop, I do know what is going on." I laughed. "Shall we go then?"

"Um yes, let's take my car this time."

We walked into the elevator. I think we might've had a face for our doe.

The drive to Tyler's apartment was a pleasant one. Alex talked mostly about how his life had changed when he met and married Greta and then how Lucy was born, and how he changed after she was gone.

"So are you single?" he asked me. Just getting to know me probably..

"Yea I am. I've been too busy with the move to be looking for someone." I grinned as big as I could.

He looked at me and smiled, "oh look were here"

He made a left turn off the road we were on, and before I could blink we were out of the car and going up some steps to what I guessed lead to Tyler's apartment.

Alex knocked when we reached the little door at the top of the stairs. Candace opened the door and let us in. Her hair was messy and she looked like she had been sleeping. Tyler was on the couch with a piece of paper with the face on it. He too looked very tired. He got up and put it into a package and handed it to Alex, Tyler said he did the best he could, and that he wasn't sure if that picture in particular would help. Alex said his peace and as soon as we got there we were gone.

We arrived at Alex's car and he handed me the parcel, while I jumped in. it had begun to rain and I was afraid that it would've gotten wet. While we driving, I took out the picture. It was wonderfully drawn, absolutely gorgeous, very nice. All in all I must say that I was very, very impressed, I had no idea that he could draw so well. I looked over at Alex's face and he caught me gaze.

"Who is this?" I asked him.

"A sibling or friend of our doe" he answered while concentrating on the road.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely" he answered

"That is amazing."

"Yea, it is. Tyler's really good about finding the faces."

Jane's POV

I knew who I as far as I was concerned, the little dinner girl from down the street, green eyes, dark hair and I was a little short, not a lot but I wasn't no giant. But I didn't complain, I loved my life and I loved living it, it was wonderful. I loved my job and better yet the adorable customer that would tip me with 100s on a bad day, he was a little touchy but I didn't care, if only I could let him know that I loved him, I think he loved me to, but I didn't have any chance to tell him that now. They had his picture now.

Getting back to Lindsey's house, Alex and I stepped out into the pouring rain. I hated the rain, but being shielded by Alex in the wind made it bearable. Of course he didn't know this. I couldn't help but saying, and it was very early in the game, but I was crushing on this guy, hard to. Just like I did with Riley, until he killed that poor girl. I hated him for that. Alex would never do that to me, would he?

Lindsey was in the kitchen and it looked like she was on the phone, I guess from what it sounded like she was ordering food. Walter was in the dining room staring at the pegboard with all of our information on it. I heard the phone click.

"Hey Alex, Casey, I ordered Chinese, hope that's ok. Hey I didn't know what you liked so I just got you what we get, ok?"

"Oh that's fine thanks, what do I owe you?"

"Nothing, as long as you show us what's in the package." She laughed.

"Of course, come in here and we will show you what it is." 

"Oh your such a tease, but that's what's good about our family here." She laughed again.

We went into the dining room, and as I sat down beside Walter, Alex walked over to get the package from me. Oh course being the klutz that I am, I dropped it.

"Hold on I'll get it." He went down, then I went down, and we hit each other. Yea his head was not only pretty but really hard to. I sat back up and turned red immediately. He and everyone else were just laughing. Then it was back to business, we needed to find out who this guy was. Then we could get to know each other better.

Alex copied the picture and told us to pair off, Lindsey and Walter, Candace and Tyler, who had arrived after the head hitting incident, and to my surprise, me and Alex. I think really he was just making sure I knew what I was doing.

We left at about 7:30, we had something to eat first and then we loaded into our respectable cars and searched.

Alex and I started at a little coffee shop.

"Wait in the car ok? This place doesn't look promising and I know you hate the rain." He smiled at me and left the heat running in the car as he jumped out and ran inside. I waited for a little while and listened to his police scanner, checked in with Tyler and Walter but just like us they hadn't found anything. A few minutes later Alex reappeared, he looked angry.

"They wouldn't talk to me. This is a little shop and things travel fast they knew I was a cop. And they wouldn't give me any information unless I bought something. People these days, I want answers not some crappy coffee."

He was starting the car when I spoke up.

"Wait, they don't know who I am, let me try."

"It's not going to work but ok, I'll let you try. Good luck"

"Hey I can do this." I winked at him and he laughed. I jumped out.

Walking into the little corner café wasn't that bad. It was very warm and a crappy cup of coffee sounded really good right now. Hopefully I would be able to get our doe's name. I walked up to the counter, sat down and picked up a menu. Then I noticed something. A poster of our girl, it was a missing poster. Perfect, that would have her name and an open opportunity for talk. The waiter noticed me looking at the poster and asked me if I wanted anything.

"Yes, I would, can a get a coffee to go please? A large would be great. Umm two sweeteners and some milk. Thank you."

"Here you go miss that will be $7 dollars."

I sipped the coffee just a bit.

"Excuse me is it too much to ask for another one the same way to go to. My friend just pulled up and I'm sure she would like one to. I'm sorry." I flashed the biggest most apologetic smile I could find and the face of my waiter perked up a little, he was getting another 7 dollar sale.

"Here you go, miss, thank you again."

"Thanks hey can I ask you something. I'm new here, do you think you can give me a copy of that poster up there. I think I may know her but I can't see it."

"Of course, here you are. Is there anything else I can get you today?"

"Yes, can you tell me her name, it's not on here."

"It's Caroline Carlisle, she used to work here, but the boss doesn't like to talk about her. I've already said too much. Thank you have a good day."

"You to, have a good one." I smiled and left him a ten dollar tip.

I ran out to Alex's hopefully warm car.

He was listening to some song on the radio, he was singing along but he stopped when I got in the car.

"Well, was I right or was I right?"

"NO you weren't, here have some coffee."

"Thanks, so did you get anything?"

"Drive, I got a name."

He smiled really wide, picked up his cell phone and dialed Lindsey's number.

"Linds, we got the name of our girl, meet us back at your house, tell Tyler."

He drove like crazy trying to get back to Lindsey's house, I was very scared, I had to grab on to his coat a couple of times, he would look at me then look at the speed o motor.

"Sorry, let me slow down."

Finally we reached Lindsey's house. I was so happy that was over. Everyone was there of course; we were the last team to arrive. Opening his door, he ran to my side and opened mine; we ran inside and hit the front door at the same time. He let me in.

"Thanks"

He smiled and went inside with me. At my heels he found a chair.

"Alright people, Casey has a name. Listen up ok?"

"Aren't you going to say this?"

"I didn't get the information."

Smiling he leaned back into his chair and opened the floor to me. Taking the poster out of my jacket I stuck it to the pegboard.

"Her name is Caroline Carlisle. She worked at the Corner Café; you may know it for its crappy coffee." Alex laughed.

"She was a waitress there and the boy I talked to said that the boss didn't like to talk about her being missing."

"Did he say why?"

That was Walter.

"No, I didn't get any more than what I got here. I can go back thought since we have a name and talk to the manager."

"No you're not going alone."

That was Alex, a very happy Alex.

"Besides it's too late and too cold and too wet. I think we should call it a night, come on I will take you home."

"Thank you but you are forgetting that I live right next door."

"You'll get all wet, come on. I want to talk to you anyways."

"Ok, good night all every one. See you in the morning."

I grabbed my coat as I said all my goodbyes. Alex led me to his car, and he backed out, went straight and then turned right. There we were home sweet home.

"Thanks, I'm going to call Grace, do you want to come in so you can talk to her?"

"Nope, I think you got this handled. You did some great work today. I am very proud to say that I was outwitted by you. Are you heading to the office tomorrow?"

"Yea it's been a whole day out I figured maybe I should go back in."

"Humm maybe you should. Ok well we are going to meet again at 5 is that ok? If you can't come then, just come. Ok? If you find anything out let me know. Here's my number." He scribbled down a number on the back of a card, then I said goodbye and jumped out of his warm and safe car.

"Thanks again, really thanks, ok well be careful and I will see you tomorrow." I waved and walked in the headlights to my door, opened the door, and then waved goodbye.

I walked in and picked up my cell phone. Dialing Grace's number I waited for her to pick up.

"Russell."

"Hi Grace? It's Casey; I got some information for you."

"Ok, go but I don't have a lot of time, I'm kind of out on a date."

I laughed and reran the facts of the night to her.

"Excellent, is Alex there with you?"

"No he is on his way home. But I'm glad that you are out and about."

"Ok, are you coming in tomorrow?"

"Yes I am."  
"Ok well have a good night see you tomorrow."

"Ok, bye"

"Bye."

She hung up and instantly I felt so alone. I had been with The forgotten for almost the whole week. My house showed the signs of neglect. Oh well guess I can get some boxes put up. I started into my winter clothes box. I worked for a little while and after a while I fell asleep.

My phone was buzzing and I grabbed it a little too late. Unknown anyways. Whoever it was they left a voicemail. Ok so I decided to check it. I dialed my number in then my password. I didn't know who it was. I hadn't put in any of the teams numbers in yet so it could've been them.

I couldn't have been anymore wrong.

I listened to the raspy voice on the other end. I recognized it instantly. It was Riley.

"Casey, I know you know who this is, I just want you to know, I know where you are. I am coming to see you. They let me out on bond Casey, and I miss you. You know what they say about revenge right? Just wait I left this afternoon, you live beside a big house. a lady with red hair owns it. that's right, I know where you are. You shouldn't have gone into that coffee shop. I have people there. And now I'm going to find you and get you. But remember, you love me so its all good. See you soon. Bye bye."

I was speechless and scared all at the same time. He knew where I was and he had gotten out. That is what bothered me the most, they had let him out. The justice system back home sucks. He was in California and I was in Illinois, but with in a few hours he would be here. I didn't know who to call, Grace was on a date, and I needed to warn Lindsey. But what if he was here now? Oh my gosh. What was I going to do?

Alex, he was the only one I could call right now. He was still on the road, he could help me. I grabbed my phone and dialed his number carefully but quickly. It rang and rang and finally a tired man answered.

"Donovan."

"Alex, oh thank God! Alex I need you."

"Wait Casey? Is that you?"

"Yea, I need you, are you on the road?"

"Nope, I just got home, what's going on?"

"I need someone over here, I was hoping you were still on the road but your not. I will call Lindsey. You don't need to come back out. I just was hoping you were still out and I didn't know who to call, Alex I'm scared, I didn't know who else to call."

"Casey, calm down, what happened?"

I told him about Riley and the phone call.

There was silence on the other end, processing, that's what he was doing.

"Don't move, I'm on my way."

"Alex, you don't have to. Please, don't worry, I'm fine, you're tired and your home but I just didn't know who else to call."

"No I want to, I will be there in 20 minutes, can you hold out until then?"

"Yes, but don't hang up on me, please. I'm scared."

"I'm not going anywhere. Just when you see me unlock the door and let me in and then lock it back as quick as you can."

"OK, thank you again Alex, I don't know what I would do without you."  
"Don't worry, I would do it for any of my team."  
I was happy that Alex was coming, so very happy. But I was still nervous about unlocking the door and letting him in, I had never had to worry about that. I hope I could do it.

He stayed on the phone, telling me to breathe the whole way there. The 20 minutes passed very quickly and as soon as I saw headlights, I asked him was it him.

"Yes, its me, get ready because I'm running in."

"ok, I'm at the door."

"Ok, on 3, 1,2,3" I heard the door open and then slam shut, and running through the phone. I grabbed the door latch and unlocked it, he ran in, and I slammed it shut and locked it right back.

"Can I hang up now?"

"Yes, go ahead."

He hit the end button on his phone and motioned for me to come to the couch.

"OK, tell me more about this guy. I'm prepared to stay as long as I need to, I just want you to be safe."

I began my story.

"He was my partner from about 3 years ago, we were very close, we did everything for as long as we were together, we put away tons of people, but he had a problem, a big one to be a cop. he was a drug addict and he didn't know that I knew it. I wanted him to know that there could be help that he could get but he just wouldn't understand that it was wrong. I told him that I loved him and I didn't want to see him hurt and lose his job. I turned him in after I caught him sneaking coke into my drawers. My captain dismissed him and Riley was very angry. He knew it was me, and I knew he would be mad, after a while he stop talking to me and left me alone, but a couple of weeks ago, before I moved up here and the reason why I came up here, was that he killed a girl and I got the case, it bugged me and I put him away again. That might've triggered this, and he gets incredibly jealous of other people that hang out with me"

Alex was all ears and after the end of my story he looked at me blankly..


	7. Chapter 7

He looked at me and his face was extremely worried. I was guessing that he was more worried about my safety which matter the most then if he should stay that night. Well my first choice was for him TO stay but that was all up to him, but I think he caught on.

"You want me to stay awhile?"

"You don't have to, I know it's asking too much of you, I mean we barely know each other, but we are friends, right I mean I am just drawing conclusions, no you don't have to." My tongue felt like it swelling up, here was this absolutely sweet, handsome guy asking me if he wanted to stay with me and I was saying no? I wanted to get to know him, he was a crush a little flippit of thought he probably didn't like me that way anyways.

"ok well let's just relax right now. I'm going to make a check outside and then we can watch a movie or something."

"ok but take my gun please." I begged him softly.

"Are you kidding? I've got my own. Here's the phone have it ready in case I fine something." He laughed at me but secretly behind my own laugh I was worried for his safety more than mine. He looked back at me one more time and took a deep breath and ran out the door. I didn't think he was as brave as he though, you can be the toughest man in the world and still be scared of death.

I waited for a while and heard some cracking, and then I heard the door latch unhook. I drew a breath in, the key, it was under the mat. I had left it outside! Thankfully it was only Alex. He look relieved and upset at the same time, but when he saw my frazzled face his turned soft and comical.

"How am I supposed to save you when you leave the key in the outside world available for anyone to grab?" His face was cracking with laughter.

"I, I, I'm so sorry. I had no idea that I had done that, I'm sorry Alex, really I am."

He looked at me, and instantly forgave me and I instantly felt better. He came and sat beside me on the opposite side of the couch, I grabbed the remote and hit play, I didn't know what was in, but I didn't care. Obviously neither did he, because within minutes he was asleep. I couldn't wake him up, he looked so peaceful, like tonight was the first time he had slept in a while so I had to just let him sleep. I curled up on my side and feel asleep as well, and for the first time in the past hour and a half I felt safe.

The night passed way to fast, but when I woke up I expected to see a note on my phone saying that he had left but he was there, in the flesh still sleeping, I was shocked. I got up and found a blanket and covered him up with it. he looked to perfect laying on my couch. I decided that since he saved me last night, I could at least give him food. I got up and watched into my kitchen, pulled out a pan and glanced at the clock. 8:00 perfect time for breakfast. I smiled to myself and began the vigorous activity called breakfast. The smells must have aroused my sleeping friend on my couch, because I turned around to make coffee and spun back around into the arms of Alex Donovan.

"Whoa, good morning." He laughed at me, this was beyond perfect, I had always dreamed of it, but there was one problem, we weren't actually together. This isn't going to end well I know it.

"Good Morning to you to. How was your sleep?"

"Very nice thanks, I haven't slept that well in a while."

"Well I'm glad that my couch can serve well as a bed." I smiled, every since I came here I have been smiling more and more when he came around. I wasn't complaining.

"You hungry?"

"Yea I am actually."

"Good, because I got food."

"Thanks, plates?"

"corner, cups above them and the silverware is in the side draw beside the fridge."

"Alright." He walked over and grabbed everything in both hands, set the table and even asked if he could help. Why in the world would someone want to ruin this man's life? They took his daughter which caused his wife to leave. I bet he was a wonderful husband and a better father. I brought the plate of eggs and toast over with all the fixings, then returned with a pitcher of hot coffee.

"Sorry, I was out of doughnuts."

"How will I every forgive you?"

"I don't know! I AM TERRIBLE!"

"yes you are." He smiled at me.

He sat down beside me and we ate. It was fairly quiet for a while and then I he broke the silence.

"So you going in today?"

"Hope so, are you?"

"Yea maybe for a few minutes, but I might better get home, I haven't been there for a while, it feels neglected."

"oh ok, then I will get your things together, you finish. I'll be right back." I smiled at him.

I walked out of the kitchen while Alex dined alone silently.

I walked up the tiny stairway to my bedroom to get a bag for Alex's things, when I heard something at the window. I looked behind me and stared at the window and thought about what could've made such a sound. I had no idea what it was. I walked over to the window and noticed that Walter was under it, throwing rocks.

"Walter, what is it? don't you believe in the use of a phone?"

"I know I know, but I really need Alex. I got some information on Caroline. I think he may want to know it. Have you seen him?"

"Yea hang on." I looked from Walter to the stairwell and thought about how to do this. I walked over to my dresser and noticed a pin, I dropped it and then it pricked my finger. I screamed really loud, and I heard the thud of a chair and running up the stairs, it worked out perfectly.

As soon as Walter had unplugged his ears outside, I motioned for him to come in while Alex was coming up the stairs, he had entered the room by the time Walter was going towards the door.

"What, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, really" I was holding my finger. " I just dropped this pin and it scared me and stuck me and well it kinda hurt. Sorry about that didn't mean to scare you." 

"Well you didn't really scare me. I was just worried that it was Riley, I'm fine" he smiled that breath taking smile, saw the bag in my hand and asked "is that for me?"

"Yea, it is." Walter was knocking on the door now, I didn't want Alex to leave yet, but thank goodness Walter had saved the moment, Alex would stay a while.

"door? Casey, do you want me to get it?"

"No it's for me anyways, hold on k?"

"Ok, call me if you need me, I'm going to go and get my stuff together." He headed for the stairs.

He walked down with me, and then I went to the door, he looked at me and me to him and then our gaze broke, I headed for the door to let Walter in.

"Oh hey Walter, what's up?" I pretended to be surprised for Alex's sake and then Walter seemed to catch my drift, he acted the same way.

"Uh, I got some info on Caroline and I was wondering if you knew where he was?"

He must've heard the conversation because Alex spoke up and said he was here.

"Walter? I'm in here what's going on?"

"Hey Alex, I've been looking around for you forever. Who knew you would be over here."

Alex looked over at me and I broke his gaze by looking away.

"Err, yea she needed me to help fix something, I haven't been here that long. Fixing to leave actually wasn't I Casey?"

"Huh? Oh yea. Thanks for fixing the water heater, I don't think I can handle cold showers." I smiled uncomfortably.

He looked back at Walter, and then he nodded.

"Yea, water heater, no problem. Walter can you hang on a bit? Casey will you help me finish getting my stuff? Then Walter we will go over to Lindsey's and hear what you have to say."

"OK, Alex, see you over there?"

"That will do, W."

"Don't call me that!" he laughed.

Alex laughed back and we headed up the stairs to my bedroom.

He followed me into the room and I picked up his bag, sat it down on the bed, and looked over my shoulder.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine thanks Alex really, I'm great." I smiled at him.

"Look, I know you don't want to be alone and I don't want you to be. I want this guy to be caught, again, I care about all of my team. And guess what that includes you."

I looked at him. He stared back, his stare never broke mine, his face was terribly fierce but his eyes were saying something else. I couldn't figure out what it was but they were not being fierce at all. I had never seen him like this.

"Thank you Alex, you are by far the nicest person I have ever met this whole time that I was up here but I know what I have to do, and I'm not going to stop until I put him away for good, and I can't really do that with you. I'm sorry."

"I don't care, I'm going with Walter now, then I'm coming back. No questions, you don't have to let me in but I'm coming back."

"Thanks, and I guess I will let you back in." I smiled and he grabbed his bag, and he looked back at me and gave me a smile and then he was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

I waited for a long time for him to come back, hours passes it felt like when I heard a knock.

"Hello? Are you going to let me in?"

I jumped up, and ran to the door, then I remembered that I only had on an oversized t-shirt and a pair of shorts, I looked bad but it also was 5:00 I wasn't going out any.

"Yes, I'm coming; I will be there in a sec."

I opened the door and there he was looking just as tired as ever and looking just as wonderful at the same time.

"Hey, nice shirt."

"Thanks, I didn't have time to change, hope you don't mind."

"It's your house why would I mind?"

"I don't know; find anything else out about the case?"

"Yep, that's why I came back, can I come in or you going to leave me in the rain?"

He was right it was starting to rain.

"Oh sorry, come in." I laughed. "Tell me everything."

He walked inside and took of his shoes and sat down on the couch. I sat beside him and folded my legs under me.

"Well, Walter found out about this guy, Shane Williamson, he was a customer at the Corner Café that Caroline worked for, I think they might have been romantic with each other." 

"Would it kill you to say boyfriend?" I smiled, "well what about him?"

"I think he may know something, I got an address do you want to get some decent clothes on and go check it out with me?"

"Sure, haven't been out of the house for a while." I jumped up and ran up stairs "Be right back" and watched him as he followed me with his eyes.

-Caroline's POV-

Finally, they had his name, Shane, he was such a great guy, and I feel in love with him ever since I meet him. It was this real cold day and he had come in for some coffee, and I had the privilege of serving him. We hit it off immediately, a week later he asked me out and I agreed, we had dinner and a very nice time. We stayed together for almost two months, people should've been jealous of us; we were perfect, isn't it funny how you don't know who you really are until you're with someone who understands you the best. I though Shane was that person.

-Alex's POV-

I waited at the door before I knocked, I didn't know if Casey would let me in or not, but I had to try it.

Pull yourself together Alex, just go in and tell her what is going on.

I knocked on the door and heard someone inside getting up; the TV was on so I was hoping she had heard me. She opened the door and she looked tired, with her oversized shirt and shorts, I must've got her up.

"Hey, nice shirt." I said

"Thanks, I didn't have time to change, hope you don't mind."

"It's your house why would I mind?"

"I don't know; find anything else out about the case?"

"Yep, that's why I came back, can I come in or you going to leave me in the rain?"

I was right it was starting to rain.

"Oh sorry, come in." she laughed. "Tell me everything."

I walked in and sat down on the couch, she sat beside me and folded her legs under herself, I really liked working with her, she was so funny and very quirky, Lindsey even noticed it, and I thought I was being a little obvious that day she called me freaking out over Riley coming to get her. I had no idea how I was going to tell her that I had never felt this way about anyone other than Greta, and after Lucy she had moved on, and so did I, so why not to her?

I began to tell her the story about Shane and what I thought about them. After a while she seemed interested and responded, "Would it kill you to say boyfriend?"And she smiled, "well what about him?" she continued.

"I think he may know something, I got an address do you want to get some decent clothes on and go check it out with me?"

"Sure, haven't been out of the house for a while." She jumped up and ran up stairs "Be right back" and I watched her as she watched me with her eyes.

I couldn't wait to see her again.

-Casey POV-

I was hurrying as fast as I could trying to get dressed, jeans flew and shirts went everywhere. Finally I found my favorite jeans and a nice looking shirt, threw my hair up in a presentable ponytail and touched up my eye liner, there looking good there girl, I thought to myself, I couldn't wait to see him again.

I ran downstairs and was throwing on my coat when I noticed he wasn't on the couch.

"Alex? Where are you?"

"Out here, I thought I heard something." He was at the window looking out towards Lindsey's house. "You ready?"

"Yes, finally, right?"

"Nah, you didn't take that long, you look good though."

"Thanks, good enough to put someone away?"

"Yea, I think so, let's do this, want me to drive?"

"Yea, since you know where to go."

He opened the door and grabbed his jacket, and led me through the door to his Jeep. The rain was pouring down so we were practically were running to get to his car. The doors were locked and he tried to get them open but nothing was happening, he unlocked mine and then let me jump in, then he jumped in and started the car.

"Let's get some heat going don't you think?"

"Please, that would be very nice."

He reached for it as I did, and we touched. He laughed and I jerked back. This really couldn't be happening could it? we drove for about 30 minutes, and finally, we got to an apartment complex, Alex got out and went up to the tenant building and asked a few questions and then he was making his way back to the car, he got in and started it up again.

"He's at the corner café, that's where we have to find him."

We drove until we reached this popular spot and Alex and I got out. We walked into the café and got a table, we looked around until we saw Shane. Alex started to get up. "Wait, let me do it?"

"Sure, you know what to think and what to ask?"

"I think I got a pretty good idea. Got the poster?"

"Yes, it's right here." He handed me the folded up paper and I walked around the back of the table and headed towards the counter where he was sitting.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to bother you, but have you seen this women?" I unfolded the poster of Caroline and he sighed.

"I did." That was all he said as he sipped his coffee.

"Do you know anything about her, you see I work for the forgotten network and I was wondering if you could help me out on her case."

"The forgotten?"

"Yes, we help identify John and Jane Does."

"Of course I can, I just want Caroline to be safe. She used to work here you know, and I really liked her. I used to work here but I quit after I found out she was going to work here, we couldn't be together if we worked together."

"So you quit to go out with her?"

"Yes, I really cared about her, and we did date for about two months, she was an amazing person I don't know who would do this to her."

"I'm very sorry, and intend to help you the best I can, thank you for your time, if you think of anything else call me at this number."

He took the card from my hand and I walked back over to Alex.

"So did you get anything useful?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did."

"Well, care to share?"

"Yes, but not here, come on let's take a drive."

He got up and handed me the keys.

He smiled, "You drive, and I'm at your disposal."

"Thanks. But aren't you a little nervous that I might wreck or something?"

"Nope, I trust you completely." He smiled again.

We got up from our table and we headed to the car. It was so cold, the temperature had defiantly dropped. I went to the driver's side of Alex's jeep. I put the key in the ignition and started the car. Alex was settling into the passenger seat when I turned on the heat.

"So can you talk and drive at the same time?" he asked me.

"Yes, ok so when I went to talk to Shane he told me that they had dated for a couple of months. He also said that he had worked there and when she got the job he quit so that they could be together."

"Did he talk about anyone that may want to hurt her?"

"No not anyone, I gave him my number and he said he would call me if he had any information."

"Good thinking, so where are we going?"

"You tell me? Got anything you want to check on? You live here."

"Hey so do you." He smiled at me, and I smiled back.

We stopped at another café, since there were so many and got some coffee, we talked for about an hour and had lost all track of time when my phone starting buzzing.

"Ryan." Routine, answering thing for cops I guess. "Yes, ok, thank you."

"And that was?" Alex looked at me.

"It was Shane, he got some information for me."

"Already?"

"I know, its crazy, so do you want to come with me to check it out?"

"Yea, you want me to drive? Look outside."

"Yes, I wanted you to drive and why?"

"Just do it."

"OK, what am I looking for?"

"What do you see?"

"Nothing, the window is to dark."

"Come out here with me."

I put on my coat and stood up with Alex leading the way out of the café.

"Now look"

"Wait, something is falling, what the heck is this?"

"It's snow, you know frozen water?"

"I know what snow is, I just haven't been in it for a while. I lived in California."

"I knew that, I was just messing with you." He smiled and climbed into the seat of the Cherokee.

I jumped in to avoid the falling white to hit me on the head anymore than it had already. I told Alex where to meet Shane and we set off into the snow. The drive was slower because of the snow but very pleasant. The expanding whiteness was very pretty and the fact that I was sitting next to Alex made it even better.

Finally, we reached the café, Shane was outside in the snow, and we parked and got out.

"Shane, this is my partner Alex Donovan, he's the leader of the forgotten network. Do you mind if he listens in?"

"Yes, that's fine, he will hear about it anyways."

"Really, if you don't want to tell him you don't have to."

"NO it's fine; I think I found someone that may have had a problem with Caroline and me."

"Ok wonderful, do you have his name? Or better yet a picture?"

"He's right inside; he's the manager of this place, Nelson, Nelson McCormick."

"Thank you very much; do you have a way home?"

"No I was just going to ride my bike."

"Alex, can you take him home?"

"Casey, sure I mean but can you handle him on your own?"

"Yes, Alex I am a cop, and I have Grace's number."

"Ok, just be careful, I'll be right back, please be careful. Please?"

"I promise. Just be quick."

"I promise."

He got in the car and began to take Shane home while I went into the café to question this Nelson man.

It was warm and very humbling to be in since the winter weather had started. I walked over to the table that Alex and I had previously occupied and sat down hoping someone would come and take my order. Finally after a while a tiny waitress with a pixie haircut came bopping over to my side.

"Hi! I'm Stella; I will be helping you this evening. Can I get you anything to drink?''

"No, I'm actually a friend of your manager, and I really wanted to talk to him about something, can I speak with him?"

"Yes, hang on one second I will be right back." I saw her walk over to a man behind the corner with a dish towel, lean into his ear and whispered something very quickly, his head snapped up and he threw the towel over his shoulder, now was the time I was wishing Alex hadn't left, this guy wasn't small, he looked about 6'3". I was scared, but I had a job to do and I was going to take care of it. His face lightened up when he saw me though, he knew he didn't know me and I didn't look like a cop today, my badge was covered by my jacket.

"Hello, I'm Nelson McCormick, and you are?"

"Casey Ryan. It's a pleasure to meet you I hear this is the best place to have coffee in this town."

"Well, you must've heard that from a local, they love it here, I mean it's the perfect family place hardly anything happens here."

He was taking the bait I was laying out for him, I would have him cracked by the time Alex walked through that door.

"Nothing? Wow, that's great, I love your coffee. But I do have one question for you, my best friend works with you and I was wondering if you could tell her I was in town."

"Sure, can you give me a name?"

"Caroline Carlise."

"Oh well she is no longer employed with us. I'm sorry."

"Oh that's funny, because she did tell me this was where she worked."

"She did, but I let her go a couple of weeks ago."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well her friend said he quit to let her stay here. Shane? I think you know more than what your telling me." I flashed him my badge.

"You're a cop? I would've never guessed, and unfortunately you are wrong I don't know anything about this girl."

"I think you do, and I want to know what you know, so I believe you better sit down and get to talking, or I will take you in, with two other people that can get you talking."

He sat down and thankfully Alex had returned.

"This is Alex, and we work for a network that identify John and Jane Does, which until last week, was Caroline, we got her name, now we need her story. So I think you should tell me what you know."

Alex pulled a chair up beside me, he was sporting a hey good job getting him to sit look. We were waiting for Nelson to talk.

"Ok, ok, I know her. She came in about three months ago looking for a job. I told her that I had only one opening and she took it. she worked very hard until one of my other waitresses had to leave to have her kid, it was their first so I knew she may not have come back, so I put an ad out. Shane, picked it up and came in for the interview, they were walk ins. We're not no big company so I run things a little different. I love all of my staff and I pretty much let them do whatever. There was only one thing I didn't like, inter-office relationships, I thought they were distracting, so I tried to keep people who fancied each other away from each other."

I looked at Alex and he looked at me.

"So you didn't like the fact that Caroline was interested in Shane?" he asked him.

"As a boss no, but as a friend, yes. She never really let him get in her way until about two months ago. About that time she disappeared. He wanted to get things into high gear, if you will, he was talking trips and marriage and all this, they liked each other a lot, but I don't think she was ready for all of that. Her work started to suffer so I gave her an alternative, she could leave or I could fire Shane, I said the same thing to Shane, they were both such good workers, I didn't really want to let ether of them go."

"So threatening their jobs was a good alternative?" Alex said again.

"At the time yes, but then after that meeting Shane came to me and told me he had found a job elsewhere. I agreed to let him go and that was the end of it. Caroline was furious that I made her boyfriend quit, I told her that he did it on his own accords but she continued to blame me."

"So, with all this hate surrounding you and your café, would you consider yourself enemies with her?"

"I believe that would be correct."

"Did you dislike her enough to kill her?"

"I don't feel comfortable with answering that question, I loved her like a sister, I was the only family she had, her mother died when she was 10 and her father has been in prison every since she was 15 years old. I promise you I am telling you all that I know."

"Did you ever feel more strongly for her than just love like a sister?"

"Are you asking me if I was in love with her?"

"That would be correct."

"I worked with her for a month, I was getting to know her, I liked her sure and she was very pretty, I guess you could say a crush might have been developing, but I knew she was in love with Shane so I didn't get my hopes up, don't you fall in love?"

"Yes I have and we got married and had a daughter. She was taking away from us and then she left now I'm alone."

"I'm sorry for your loss, sir."

"Please, its fine."

Alex didn't show any remorse about saying this out in the open. But he had said only once and that once was with Greta. No one else, there went my hopes of getting him for myself. It didn't really surprise me that he had said it like that, but now that I could focus on the case without the constant threat of flirtation with him I thought that I could possibly get more accomplished. That's what I was going to do.


	9. Chapter 9

C9

After Nelson had shed some light on Caroline's mystery, Alex and I walked back out into the snow. I jumped into the Cherokee and hit the heat before Alex could even get the key into the ignition. He started the car and started to say something but drew his breath back. I wasn't mad at him for saying that he had only loved Greta, that was his ex-wife and I had never told him about my feelings, or even that I had developed some in this short time.

-Alex's POV-

She jumped into the car, hit the heat and I needed to tell her that what I meant in the café wasn't true, I had loved someone before but now that that had died there was someone else. I think when I told Nelson about me only loving Greta she had drawn the wrong conclusion.

I started to say something but drew it back when she looked over at me, she smiled even thought I couldn't tell whether or not she hated my guts or if she never really had felt anything for me at all. That day we met and she stared I couldn't decide if it was me or if I had something on me, she defiantly liked whatever she saw. I needed to tell her, the snow was coming down faster and harder, it wasn't exactly easy to see, I never saw it coming, neither did she or anyone else that was behind us, it was just like a bus had hit us...

Alex was swerving on the slick roads and thankfully the turn for my road was in sight, he hadn't said anything the entire drive. I had to break this silence.

"Alex?"

"Yes Casey?"

"Does it snow here often?" wow that was the only thing I could think of. Nice Casey nice.

"Um, sure, in the winter, I guess it does, this is the first time it has snowed this hard this year. Why do you ask?"

He was taking aback by my question he probably was expecting something else.

"I was just wondering, it's just so beautiful, I love all the white and the lights reflecting off of it. Don't you Alex?"

"Huh, oh yea lights yep there are great, it gets real pretty up here about the second or third snow, when there isn't so much ice in it, oh shoot. Hold on."

He hit a little patch of ice and it spun us out, that had been an experience I had never wanted to experience. The car finally stopped into a ditch, I thought I knew where I was but the turn that looked like my road turn wasn't it.

"Casey, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, thanks what about you are you ok?"

"Oh yea, just a little skidding, this old thing could handle worse I'm sure."

He laughed and I giggled.

"So I'm guessing that this doesn't happen in California that often huh?"

"Yep you're right there, never almost, I don't believe I have ever spun out in a car it was very refreshing in a weird way." He looked over at me puzzled.

"Refreshing? Do you find near death experiences refreshing often?"

"No I didn't mean it like I was some kind of weird death driven adrenaline junkie or anything, it's just I have never had that experience before and to know I'm in a car with a person that I care about and I know that will keep me safe felt wonderful."

He looked at me in silence, processing again.

"So you feel safe with me?"

"Of, course! You're and ex-cop and your amazing at always being there for me like when Riley called, it was great, I am a cop and I feel safer with you than all the police officers in the world." 

"Thank you, I suppose is a good way to accept that honor, but you dont really mean that do you? Because back there in the café you seemed a little cold shouldering towards me." He turned the key in the car.

"I mean almost everything I say and that is true, I love being safe so I'm guessing I love being with you. And the whole café thing was just a misunderstanding, more of processing than cold shouldering." I used my fingers to quote his words.

He smiled at me and turned the key again.

"Looks like we are officially stuck right now, wait what is that noise do you hear it?"

I looked around and listened I didn't hear anything but I did see a wall of snow coming over the car, then when it hit, a snow plow went by.

"Oh my gosh we are officially snowed in!" the car was covered in snow and there was no way we could get out, the doors we stuck shut and the car wouldn't crank.

Alex took out his phone and called Lindsay, she said that they could get us but it might be a while.

"Thanks Linds, I think we can manage until you get here. "He hung up.

"Well?"

"Lindsay and Walter are going to be able to tow us out but for now we have to wait for the snow to let up some, look in the back our coats are back there and I think there is a blanket, I can't guarantee that its back there but I think it is."

I leaned back in the seat and grabbed the two extra coats we had brought, and saw that there was a blanket in the back, I crawled back and grabbed it.

"The front seat isn't very comfortable, sorry."

"That's ok; I don't think they made this to be a sleeping unit in a snow storm."

He laughed and then suggested that if I was tired I could get in the back and stretch out.

"What about you? I don't bite come on; we will keep each other warm." He looked a little awkward, "Alex it's ok, we are partners and partners keep each other warm and I know for a fact that you haven't slept in days now come back here get warm and go to sleep."

He obeyed finally after much more begging and a few puppy eyed looks, when he crawled back there he was laughing and yawning at the same time. I kicked off my shoes and curled up on one side but gave Alex most of the blanket he stretched one time and lean up to the door, within minutes he was asleep. After a while when I knew he was good and asleep, I inched my way over to his lap and laid my head down on it, stretched my arms around his side and wrapped around him, he had covered me up mostly and his chattering teeth woke me up to. It felt so right, us being together like this, so right. Wrong but right. I made myself promise not to get involved with him but it was hard, there he was, freezing so I could stay warm and I had to do something. I hated to say it but I loved Alex Donovan, and I prayed he felt something back. I imagined what it would be like if he knew I was laying on him. I didn't get to far into my fantasy when I felt him rubbing my hair, he did know I was there, so I just snuggled closer and he woke up.

"Hey you, kind of cold over here huh?"

"Um yea I was getting my shoes, yep shoes that'll work."

"Your shoes are over there, and this is fine, I'm warm now, like you said partners keep partners warm." He laughed and I smiled. He sat up a little bit and I sat up beside him, he pulled his arm around me and I leaned against his chest, taking in everything, the snow outside, his smell, everything. I was in my own personal safe haven with the man I cared about the most. Wrapping my other arm around his chest I slowly drifted to sleep while he stroked my long hair.

-Alex's POV-I didn't have to worry about hard feeling between us now, she was right where I wanted her to be, leaning against me keeping us both warm, feeling her slow breathing ruffle my shirt. Her hair was so soft and so lovely smelling, I wanted to stay like this forever. We sat there for a couple of minutes and she was asleep, I looked down and rubbed her hair one more time, and pecked a kiss on the top of her hair, against my better judgment of course but it was the perfect moment and I took it. I hoped she wouldn't wake up, I did like her but I had to know if she liked me, would she show it. I can read her so well and I could tell if she cared or not, and she cared about me but was it the same way. I needed to solve this case first before anything serious came up. What if I was taking this too far? Maybe she didn't like me at all. The case file was sitting on the middle of the front seats, I reached for it. I was missing something here to. The sound of paper scratching must've wakened her up, dang, she needed all the sleep she could get.

"Hi, whatcha got there." She smiled and that smile looked like it illuminated the whole car, even after she woke up she was beautiful. I felt so strongly for her, I hoped she did to for me.

"The file, I feel like I'm missing something."

"I think you should sleep some and let me look, we can take shifts now give it here and shut your eyes."

"I'm fine really, I'm wonderful."

"Alex. Please? It pains me to see you run on no sleep."

"Fine, you drive a hard bargain. Here you go, good luck, wake me up in an hour."

"Ok" she was lying she wasn't going to wake me up.

I gave her the file and I drifted slowly into a deep needy sleep.

Alex handed me the file and nodded off very quickly, I opened the file and began my search for whatever was missing. I read and reread all the notes taken at the scene and the pictures everything. That also got me thinking about Nelson again. He said he cared about Caroline but not enough to kill her, so he claimed, but if he was the jealous type you would think he would've killed Shane first and then been there for Caroline to get into the picture later. It didn't make any sense to me. I thought he wasn't telling us everything. I was going to ask him some more questions once I got out of this development with Alex. I shut the file, there was something else going on with Nelson, and there had to be. Maybe a child maybe something, he certainly could have killed Caroline, her tiny frame against his hulking one; she didn't stand a chance, but why? As suspicious as he was, I couldn't do anything without checking up on him every once in a while. I put the file quietly back into its middle console holder and looked back at Alex, he looked so peaceful, we weren't that cold ether, I loved this, perfect moment, perfect circumstances, and I took it. I leaned up and kissed his check. He didn't know I felt the one on the top of my head that had occurred only minutes before. He stirred and woke up. Dang, I woke him up and now I will have to explain. He didn't say anything just looked at me and smiled.

"Find anything new out?"

"I think Nelson is hiding something."

"Why do you figure that?"

"Well he didn't deny having feelings for Caroline did him?"

"Nope, he said that there could've been a crush."

"What if there was more than a crush, something that could've gotten her killed over. Nelson strikes me as the jealous type, but if he was jealous of Shane and Caroline, he would've taken care of Shane first right?"

"I suppose, but that's not all the time though."

"Yes, I know that, but what if it was this time. What if Caroline had something that belonged to him, something she didn't want Shane to know about, something or someone she kept a secret."

"Oh, I see what you're going at." He picked up his phone and dialed a number. "This is Alex Donovan; I need to speak with Detective Russell, please."

Business Alex was back, I loved both the easy going Alex and the Business Alex. He tapped his phone while he waited for Grace to answer, I think we were both surprised that it would get signal in our snowy environment, after about thirty seconds she came to the phone. He hit the speaker button and began asking her questions.

"Grace, was there any signs of anything out of the ordinary for Caroline?"

"Not that I know of I do believe there was some pelvic scaring, but it was from a car accident. I have the file right here in front of me."

Car accident? I mouthed to Alex, he nodded his head, and neither of us believed it was a car accident.

"Grace who filed that report?"

"Casey? What are you two doing together this late at night?"

"We are snowed in the car, don't worry its ok, Lindsay and Walter are coming to get us."

"Oh the file was a Mr. Nelson McCormick. Why?"

"Oh nothing I was just curious. Thanks Grace."

I looked at Alex; he looked at me after he hung the phone up.

"I've seen this before, she was pregnant, she had his child and then she wouldn't let him see it. She probably lied to Shane saying it was like a sister or brother or whatever, and since her loved her he saw past that and agreed saying that that was true."

"Wow, that's amazing. You have had a case like this before?"

"Yes, I have, Wallace Dunford, I believe he was from around here."

"Dunford, oh yes I remember him! He attacked his wife for not letting him see his child from a previous marriage."

"That would be right. I think as soon as we get out of here we need to check on the McCormick guy again. Until then, I'm going back to sleep. Oh and Thank you by the way."

"Thank you? For what."

"Kissing the top of my head, it helped me sleep."

"Oh you felt that huh?"

"Yep. Don't worry I'm not mad, like I said before made me feel safe." I smiled at him; maybe this was the breakthrough we needed. A break in the case and a break in this complicated relationship.

"Then you're welcome, and thank you."

"For?"

"The cheek one."

"Ah, well then you're welcome."

He smiled and patted his chest where my head was; I laid back down, and looked up at him while he looked down at me. Our eyes met for a whole five minutes it felt like. He leaned down and I leaned up. What happened next was beyond perfect. He held me there for what felt like forever. We broke and breathed and then went in again. That kiss was being held back for a long time, ever since I got here. He didn't mean for it to be forceful nor did I but when the second one broke, we were both rubbing our lips.

"Wow, sorry, about that." He looked down at me.

"Excuse me. I didn't mean for that to happen." He laughed at me.

"Hey, don't pick on me, I have been trying to get you to do that ever since I have gotten here!"

"Well, excuse me for waiting to take the leap!" he laughed at me.

"So, I'm guessing you gots some feelings for me?"

"If only you got them for me!"

"Ok on the count of 3 we well tell each other ok?"

1, 2, 3

"YES!"

There it was feelings for each other. Finally, I could tell him I loved him, kiss him and hug him, but I really loved it. It was wonderful. He wrapped me in his arms and topped my head and face with a shower full of kisses. I loved this right now. I loved every second. Every single second! I turned and sat on his lap and wrapped him around me and kissed him. Again and again and again. I didn't hear the scratching of a shovel against the side of the Cherokee, Alex and I were to into each other. He was looking at me while I was lying against his chest. Lindsay opened the door and saw what was happening. Alex didn't see her nor did I; we were both acting like we were asleep.

"Hello what on earth is going on here?"

We both "awoke" with a start.

"Oh my goodness, Lindsay!" I answered crawling over Alex. "Thank goodness, I don't think Alex and I could've managed to stay all bundled up without you."

I pretended to sneeze. "You see I was getting a little chilly and sneezy so Alex offered me his warm chest and I took it, what time is it?"

"Quarter to 3."

"In the morning?"

"Yes, we tried to get out earlier, but we didn't get out until now, the temperature is dropping and from the looks of it, you're sick and Alex is cold, so we came immediately and got you out."

"Thank you!" I hugged her and instantly regained all normal human warmth back into my body.

Alex was crawling out and smiling about the fact that we were emotional together and that his team had finally come to rescue him.

"We'll drop you off at your house, and I guess Alex you can stay there to?"

"Um yea sure, we've gotten some new leads in the case and didn't really have time to discuss it."

I laughed at the memory. He got my drift and smiled. Lindsay looked carefully from him to me.

"Alex, your car will be running tomorrow, but until then I'm sure Casey will let you use hers."

"Hum I guess I can." I smiled while Alex helped me into the tow truck.


	10. Chapter 10

C10

We drove until I saw the road that my house was on. I couldn't wait to curl into my bed and fall fast asleep. I got out of the car while the snow was gently falling, my phone buzzed and I looked down. It was a text message from Grace asking me to come back into the office. I dialed her number and waited while Alex unlocked my door for me.

"Russell."

"Hey Grace. I got your text, what's going on?"

"You remember that guy you asked me about? The Nelson McCormick guy?"

"Yes I do, why?" 

"He just came in and confessed to a murder."

"Really?"

"Yes, he came in about an hour ago and said a name, it was jumbled and I didn't register it. I was hoping you or Alex could come in and see if you could get anything out of him."

"Yes, we both will come in, we will be there in a couple of minutes, you see Alex's car got snowed in and until about twenty minutes age we were both in it."

"Oh my gracious, I am so glad that you got out. Listen you don't have to come in, I'll hold him until morning."

"It is morning, we will be there."

"Ok, but your taking the day off after this do you hears me?"

"Yes and thank you."

I hung up. Alex looked at me and sighed.

"Well? Who was that?"

"Grace, we got a hit."

"That's great!"

"Do you want to come with me? You don't have to, it's been a long night and you look so tired."

"I am, but I'm not letting you go alone. We're partners remember."

"And partners stick together. Yea yea I know." I smiled. "So you're coming?"

"You betcha." He winked at me and threw me my keys. "You'd better drive; we all know what happens when I drive."

We pulled on our coats again and headed toward my Passat, which I was sure wouldn't manage well in the snow.

Driving took forever, forever in the snow, driving and driving, finally a break in the case and a break in Alex's and I relationship. Driving and having the man I loved sitting beside me was the best thing in the world and we finally may have gotten justice for Caroline.

-Caroline's POV-

Having someone to call your own in this world is a beautiful thing. But having two can be a horrible thing. Both Shane and Nelson cared for me, enough for one of the three of us to end up dead, unfortunately it was me. Not that any other one would be fortunate, it just didn't seem fair to me. I loved Shane and he loved me, I liked Nelson as a friend, like the brother I would never have, but he cared for me in a much higher kind of way. I didn't notice it until it was too late, Shane was a great boyfriend, but could Nelson be better? I would never know, never see if either of them would work out. But none of that mattered, because I was dead, and nothing was going to change that.

Driving until we reached the police station, actually it wasn't that bad, the anti-lock brakes helped a lot. Grace was standing in the lightly falling snow, the snow that had caused so much trouble and so much happiness.

"Grace?"

"Alex, Casey! You're both ok, she told me about the wreck and Lindsay also called and told me what was happening, thank goodness your alright!"

"Thanks Grace, so who are we working with this fine freezing night?" Alex was walking towards the door while he spoke.

"Casey didn't tell you? It's McCormick, he's confessed to a murder, we don't know if it's your girl or not, but he's confessed and asked to see one of you."

"He wanted to see one of us? Casey you're the one that talked to him aren't you?"

"Yes, but I don't know why he said he wanted to talk to us."

"It doesn't matter, he's here and he's confessed and that's all that matters right now, let's get in here and get some answers." Grace smiled at me.

We entered the building, Grace first, and then Alex and I. As soon as we walked in Alex's phone buzzed.

"Alex Donovan, oh hello Walter, what's up?"

He paused for a few seconds and then looked at Grace and I, he told Walter to hang on and pulled the phone away from his head and covered it with his hand.

"Grace, Casey, I have to take this, I'll be right back, you will be ok won't you Cas?"

"Yes, thanks for the concern, I'll be right in here with Grace, we're both cops you know."

"I know." He said as he pulled the phone back up to his ear and walked away. I heard him say "Walter, are you there? What's going on." And then he was outside.

Grace and I walked into the interrogation room to see Nelson McCormick sitting in a chair.

"Nelson? Hello Nelson, it's detective Ryan. Do you remember me?"

"Detective Ryan. Hello I was hoping you would come alone."

"Oh but I'm not, Alex is outside on the phone. Why would you say that you are glad I'm alone?"

"I did something horrible, and I needed to talk to a woman, someone that could understand what happened. It's about Caroline, I know who killed her."

"Do you want to tell me that name?"

"I can't, I'm scared and I am afraid that he would hurt me."  
"He? So her killer was in fact a man?"

"Yes, one she was extremely close to."

"Extremely close, that would've been you and Shane, and these are the only names that have come up. can you rethink that while I go check on something, if you tell me that name, she can get the justice she deserves and you will be perfectly safe. I promise you that."

He nodded and I noticed that Alex had walked back in, and he was motioning me to come out. We were cops now, not a couple but cops, well at least I was, no love involved and that's what I loved about him, business time came first justice came first and then cuddling.

"Has he said anything?"

"I know that her killer was a male, and he knows who he is, someone extremely close to her also. He's scared to talk says that someone may be out to get him."

"Someone out to get him?"

"That's what he said. I'm trying Alex I really am."

"I know Casey, I know. You're doing a hell of a job of doing it to."

"Thanks Alex, that means a lot to me."

Grace broke into our conversation. "Alex do you want to try?"

"what? Me? You never let me interrogate before now. Why the sudden change?"

"He only wants to talk to Casey and you're her partner so give it a go."

"Right ok, Casey come on well get him talking."

We walked in and Nelson perked up when I walked in, I had no idea why but it didn't matter, I wanted to get him talking.

"Hello Nelson, remember me?"

He nodded a no and continued to look into Alex's intense face. I would hate to have been interrogated by him when he WAS a cop.

"I'm Alex, Casey's 'partner' oh come on you know the quiet guy that listened to your story?"

"I know who you are, but I'm only talking to her." He pointed at me.

"Why is that?"

"She's a woman and they can take sympathy for what is going on. I have a problem and I need it to be solved."

"Well, how about this, you tell her what you know and I will be right out there can't hear can't see, can't anything, just tell Casey everything, it won't matter if someone is out to get you, she'll protect you with the entire Chicago police department, ok? Can you do that?"

"I guess so."

"Ok, Casey, work your magic."

I stood up and Alex left, I took his place at the table and sat down, Nelson looked at me.

"Nelson tell me what you know, what did you see, let me know everything please, not just for me, but for the woman you loved, Caroline, you loved her didn't you."

He flinched when I said loved.

"I did care for her, but she loved Shane, he was so wrong for her, very wrong, I could've been better. I could've been there."

"What do you mean, been there for her? Did she ever come to you for help, financially, physically, anything?"

"She did come once. It was a long day at the café and I heard arguing one night."

"When was this?"

"About three days before she went missing, it were her and Shane, after he left, they were in the freezer where we store our ice cream for frappichinos, imagine this room cut in half, not very big and they were both crammed in there, all I heard was yelling so I checked it out naturally."

I listened with interest and glanced back at Alex who gave me thumbs up and a keep going look. He couldn't hear what we saying like he had promised and he could tell that I had him talking.

"Please go on, please I need to know all the details."

He looked around warily and continued his tale about the fight.

"I opened the door and saw Caroline backed up against the storage shelves and Shane was approaching her. I asked them what was going on, he told me to leave and she said nothing, I was smarter than that, I asked again and they both just looked at me, I left because things were looking like they were simmering down, I left the door open and waited for about five minutes, and she never came out, so I called for her and she came out, she looked like she had been crying, a few minutes later Shane came out, looking angry but not harmful, he left after he ordered some coffee, but not before he told her that everything would be taken care of."

I was trying to process what Shane could've meant by we will take care of it.

I looked at Nelson and he continued with his story.

"That night when I was closing up and I heard a knock at the door, it was raining so I let whoever it was in, and it was Caroline, she was wet and not looking to happy, so I sat her down and listened to what it was bothering her, she told me Shane and that was it. I looked at her and she grabbed her side."

"Did she say anything else, about Shane and hers meeting in the freezer?"

"No but she said that she was very sore because a child had been kicking her, I figured she was pregnant, but she corrected me and said that she adopted a child that had no hope of getting adopted, she wanted a child to have and to hold and she wanted one with Shane but he kind of had commitment issues, so he argued against it the entire time, she also said that the fight was about Keith, the boy she adopted, he was from New Zealand, very sweet kid, but Shane didn't want anything to do with him, he wasn't his father he wanted to not take care of him. She loved them both but he didn't want anything to do with him."

"Do you think Keith may have something to do with this?"

"I know he was causing issues, and Caroline hadn't even talked to Shane about adoption, or even babies themselves, I really think that they were talking marriage but, you know things come up."

"Did you care enough to take care of Keith?"

"If the need came up of course. I'm guessing that need has come up?"

"We're going to need to speak with him. Can you help us find him."

"Yes, hang on I can find him in just one moment. He's probably with Shane."

"Shane."

"Yes, Shane."

"Excuse me, I need to talk to my partner."

I ran out of that room and noticed Alex's face, this case wasn't making any sense. Any sense at all.

"What's the matter?"

"We need to find Shane, he has Keith, the child Caroline adopted, I think he is going to try to kill him."

"Why do you figure that?" we were walking out towards the car.

"Call it women's intuition but I just have a feeling, we need to find him, it's almost four he's at the café."

"Ok, ok I trust you but why do you think that this about the kid?"

"He never liked Keith and he was driving Shane and Caroline apart, and he didn't want that, something happens to Keith and it's an 'Accident' Caroline couldn't prove anything against him, then the one problem that was driving them apart would be gone."

"I think I know what you're getting at." He hit the gas and drove towards the café as fast as he could.

We got there pretty quick and sure enough there he was, in his waiter uniform with a little boy at his heels. Keith, we were going to rescue him, we had to.


	11. Chapter 11

Driving faster than light could travel we found an abandoned building with what looked like a large padlock on it. Alex wasn't sure if we were in the right place. I tried to reassure him with a few words of encouragement but they weren't working.

"Give me some time, I'm sure we are in the right place, Alex, please trust me. Please for Keith's sake we have to stay put, please."

He agreed when he saw the waterworks coming in my eyes.

"Hey, hey none of that now, wait why are you tearing up? You rocked back there, I'm proud to call you my partner and my girlfriend, I love you Cas, just don't break down, I cant see you I want to help you feel ok, and now isn't that best time for that, stop babe please.. look at me, were going to catch this jerk ok?"

"O…k…" I was shocked that he had asked me out now after everything, I agreed but my new 'partner' wasn't my first priority.

Waiting for only a few more moments, we watch Keith and Shane walk out of this house. Keith looked fine, and Shane looked completely comfortable with him. Alex called Grace told her what he was about to do and pulled a gun out of the glove compartment. I had a vest on so I took the gun from him, after all I was the cop. he would've gotten arrested if he had done it.

I climbed out silently while Alex chatted with Grace, he never noticed I was gone or that the gun was gone, I placed it in my belt and walked out toward Shane.

"Shane, Chicago Police, step away from the child and put your hands over your head."

He ignored me but the young boy looked up at me. He smiled and waved, but Shane jerked his hand down and pushed him on the ground and then pulled out his own gun.

"Shane, put it down! I will shoot you." I pulled Alex's gun out and pointed.

"Shane I'm not kidding, put the gun on the ground, put your hands up and get on the ground."

Shockingly he did everything he was told. Stunned I kept the gun on him and checked to make sure I had the vest on, I did, so I walked toward him, gun pointed right at his head. He stared at me and then at Keith.

"Keith honey, come over here with me please. " he walked over and looked at Shane on the ground.

"Ok sweetie, do you see that Jeep over there? Can you go over there and tell the man in there that your fine and jump in the backseat ok?"

"Ok." He was so cute, and very understanding that he needed to go where he was supposed to. He ran over to the Jeep and Alex met him half way. He turned on his heels and put the little guy in the car. Then he began to run towards me.

"Alex, stop! He's gotta a gun, your unarmed." I noticed Shane moving, so to scare him I fired a warning shot, passed where he was on the ground.

"I said get on the ground!" he dropped back down to the ground, and I continued to walk towards him, gun still pulled, and finger on the trigger.

He stared at me, then rolled his eyes.

"Get up." I was right beside him.

He stood up and I cuffed him. He looked back at me and rolled them eyes again.

"so tell me why you killed Keith's mommy?"

"I didn't kill her."

"Stop lying. Get to talking."

"Fine, I thought it was that little brat coming through the door, I hate him, he took the one thing that I cared so much about in the world and turned her against me. I wanted him gone, I didn't like him being there, so I decided to take care of the pest, exterminate the pest if you will. But something went wrong, it wasn't Keith it was Caroline, it was an accident, I freaked out I didn't know what to do with her body so I threw her in the creek bed. What were you supposed to do if you killed him." He pointed at Alex talking to the little Keith.

"I wouldn't try to kill the man I love, or any thing that came between us, our relationship is stronger, either way you're going away. You wanted to kill a little boy but instead you killed your best friend, so do you think she would've stayed with you if you had killed Keith?"

"She would've never known that it was me. I could've made it look like an accident."

"She would've found out. She would know that is her child."

"No he isn't."

"Like it or not he was yours to." That did it, I hit a nerve, he jumped up and grabbed my arm with the gun in it. He swung me on the ground and somehow, I have no idea to this day how, got out of those hand cuffs and had Alex's gun pointed in my face.

"Get on the ground" he sneered at me.

"NO. I'm a cop; I don't take orders from murderers."

"Fine."

He shot, it stung but I knew I wasn't going to die I had a vest. The only thing I was worried about was him shooting Alex. Alex had ran over to help when he saw Shane throw me. I had screamed and watched while Shane dropped down. Alex had shot him I don't know where but he wasnt going to die he had gotten shot in the foot I believe. I blacked out. But not before Alex lifted me up and was calling an ambulance.

After a while I woke up. in a crazed daze I looked around, hoping to find myself in the field. I wasn't there. I was in the hospital I guessed, freaking out I started crying out Alex's name anyone's name. to my relief he came bursting through the doors with a small grin on his tired face.

"Good Morning bright eyes." He smiled. " Seems like you know what's going on here and you seem to remember me which is a good thing."

I laughed.

"Yes I think I know who you are.. Donovan, Adam? Right yea Adam Donavan."

"Ha very funny, it's Alex, you know that right?" he started to look around, I think he started to panic.

"Hey calm down, I was only kidding, of course I know who you are." He smiled back at me while I hid my girlish crush like symptoms under my blushing skin. He laughed again when he said my checks grew redder every second he looked at me.

"You don't have to hide the feelings anymore silly. We're kinda together now, only if you want to be though. I didn't mean to force feelings, oh my gosh I messed up didn't I? Oh gosh babe im sorry. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, and you know I've been thinking about us."

"Uh no I did mess up.. I'm sorry I'll just get my stuff and go."

"No that's not what I mean love. I do love you and I so want to be together. All I meant was I think since you have saved me _sooo many times, _i could at least do something for you.

He placed his finger to the top of his nose and tapped.

"I don't think I need anything from you. No wait there is one thing I think I deserve." He leaned forward and whispered in my ear. " You can't deny it, that's what I want."

He looked me in the eyes and leaned forward, I paused where I was and looked at his face, it just inches from mine. He was flashing me a brilliant smile and laughing behind it.

"Fine, but what's in it for me? Hummmm…"

"Being with me for eternity and having your own personally protection service all day every day." he laughed his face still only inches from mine.

"OK then, with an offer like that I suppose I cant refuse it." I leaned forward and for the second meaningful time, our lips met and parted and met again. Breaking only for breath we stayed like that for what seemed like hours, and when he pulled back his face looked blue.

"Wow. Maybe you should almost die more often." He chuckled. "Im kidding, don't ever do that to me again."

"I promise I wont." I looked back at him, patted my bed and he sat down and wrapped his arms around me.

Laying my head on his warm chest, I looked up at him while he looked down to me.

He leaned forward a bit and started stroking my check.

"I've got a question for you."

"Ok, let's have it."

He opened his mouth and his phone began to ring.

"Damn, hold on."

He flipped it open and answering it with the stern "Donovan", that I loved so much.

He slapped it shut and looked down at me, "got another case, 27 year old boy, walking home and got jumped I guess. I gotta get out there Grace needs me and Tyler. I guess I will see you around."

I jumped out of my bed. "Are you kidding I'm coming to, please I had a vest on. Im not even shot!"

HE GRINNED.. " That's my girl come on." He wrapped his arms around my waist and we got me discharged.

He looked at me while he buckled me into his car.

"SO," he smiled, "You're Place or mine?"

" Hum, how about Yours."

"Hey what about that question?"

There was a song on the radio and he was singing, not in tune but it wasn't completely unbearable.

"what are you talking about loopy?"

"at the hospital, you said you had a question so lay it on me."

"oh right, well I guess I'll let you know it."

I blinked and smiled, "that would be nice"

"are you sure you made the right choice with me? I mean I care about you and all, but do you think that if we stick around with each other for a while, and we get to that point, that you would want to spend for ever with me? Can you see me and you together for that long? And do you think that we could have a hou…."

"Wow, wait now that's more than one question… and you know what?"

He looked at me ashamed

"yes, yes to all of them. And if you want we can have a house, and the fence and the kids. If I have you I'm happy."

"Really?"

I looked deep into his eyes as we stopped at a stoplight. He smiled at me as it turned green and I grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"one hundred and ten percent sure." I smiled at him and he smiled back while pulling my hand up to kiss it. and that was it. forever didn't seem to boring as long as he was the one with me.

"so do you feel the same for me." I grinned at him.

He laughed and agreed and then we hit the road not looking back into the sun set to solve another murder..


End file.
